


The Best That There Is

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: To you, he's the best that there is.





	The Best That There Is

He looks good in the moonlight. He always looks good, you think secretly, with his blond hair shining a little and his contemplative grey eyes sweeping over the view in front of him, almost as if he owns the world and nobody can touch him. But you keep this thought secret.  
When it comes to him, everything is a secret. You crave him, you need him. You're addicted to him. Too bad, you witch, you can't scratch the itch because he's got a girlfriend. She's your cousin and a red-head like you, but your hair color resembles blood whereas hers resembles an apple. How tragic, you don't exist to him. You're just his best friend's annoying little sister, forever talking about nothing important. His girlfriend is your cousin and you hate her, because she has always been perfect and now she has him too.  
"They broke up," your oldest brother says, sipping his Firewhiskey. And when you realize which couple brother dearest speaks of, you almost drop your cigarette in shock, but somehow manage to look and sound indifferent. "Is that so? I thought they'd get married or something." And internally, you're dancing with glee.  
He shrugs, glancing over to your sobbing cousin. (You don't feel sorry for her, not for a second.) "Rose can do better than that ferret-spawn anyway."  
And you nod and take a drag on your cigarette. Rose Weasley can do better than Scorpius Malfoy, that's true. But you can't, because to you, he's the best that there is.


End file.
